1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method for responding to a plurality of messages in a concise manner. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of partitioning portions of messages to group those portions similarly to ease the task of preparing responses thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networking is a new name for an age-old process of becoming acquainted with and maintaining relationships with others. The internet has taken hold of social networking and has created models by which individuals may be able to stay abreast of the activities performed by those within one's network or may provide an easy way to inform those in one's network that activities have occurred.
Currently, there are two types of models by which one could maintain an electronic social network on the internet. The first model is akin to a Facebook® model where a user has a webpage and uploads photos and activities thereon. Those that want to become a part of that network may view the activities, the photographs and comment thereon. The second model of electronic social networking includes the use of short messages that are broadcast out over the internet to those that have identified themselves as having an interest of activities of a particular person, group or entity. An example of this model is employed by a service operating under the trademark Twitter®.
One of the advantages of having electronic social network platforms by which to communicate with others includes the ability and ease to communicate with many people at one time. This advantage is also a disadvantage in that these electronic social network platforms also provide an easy platform for those in your network to respond and comment on certain events. A user of electronic social networking platforms can become inundated with communications from those inside one's network. The shear volume of messages being sent to a user can prevent that user from adequately responding to those messages should that user desire to do so.